Technology of collecting various kinds of information on operation of apparatuses and analyzing the collected information to evaluate operation conditions of the apparatuses has been conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an operation condition analysis system configured to analyze operation conditions of apparatuses connected to a distributed field control system, the operation condition analysis system collecting information on control states of the apparatus or manipulation to the apparatus, calculating index values for the degree of utilization of the apparatus based on the information, and making comparative analysis of the degree of utilization of the apparatus among a plurality of sites based on the index values.